Teenage Stuff
by Idi0tic Lexi
Summary: Made-up characters, romance, comedy, and other things that will pull you into the story. Hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

I know there will be mistakes. A lot of the characters (mostly main-characters) are made up. Annabella- © Lizzie (Missy Lizzie) Artimis- © Juli B Skysong- © ME! All the other Harry Potter characters, story-lines and stuff are J.K's, of course. I will not label this 'Disclaimer'! HA! xD

"Annabella! Sky! Wait UP!" a man's voice called, his tones echoing off the walls. At a first glance you'd think he was Draco Malfoy, the well-know Slytherin. But looking again you'd see his taller, slightly more masculine figure, longer hair, and grayer eyes. And you'd figure he was more gorgeous than Draco, too. So he was. Artimis Rafael Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's brother (older by a year), was as different from Draco as possible. Funny, sweet, daring, witty, and happy, he was Draco's opposite.

The two girls slightly ahead of him, heading for their Potions classroom, turned around swiftly. Both smiled as Artimis hopped up to them.

The taller one, Annabella Isabella Jaxx, had light sky blue eyes, semi-curly black hair, and was overall beautiful. She wore her Slytherin uniform, of course, being in Slytherin. She had a great body, but didn't flaunt it unlike some other girls. Having some problems in her past, she adored being in Hogwarts, and hung out with her friends every chance she got, to avoid thinking about things she didn't like. Annabella loved reading, and was sometimes too quiet.

Next to her stood a shorter one. Much shorter! She was about 5' 2, unlike Annabella's 6' 3. She was in good shape and had curves to make up for her shortness. She always looked curios with wide, dark eyes. Her eyes were the most unusual thing about her, being a lavender-ish violet color. They were lovely, but very strange. She always made her lashes and eyelids dark to frame the color by masking herself with mascara and eyeliner. She was fair and happy, sweet and caring, and very loud. She was hyper most of the time, and sometimes had to jog in place to let her energy out. She was well-known as a trouble maker, too. Skysong Diana Pulchritudinous Cloud. Long enough? Yeah.

"ARTY!" Skysong screamed, throwing herself at him. She backed up after it, giving Annabella room to hug him.

"Hey," Annabella said, looking towards the hallway, as if making sure they still had time.

"Listen, I don't have much time, I have to get to Care of Magical Creatures, but wait for me in the common room today, okay?" Artimis said, and not waiting for an answer, rushed off.

"Alright then," Annabella said, and hooked her arm with Sky. They headed off to Potions, which was all the Slytherin's favorite subjects.

A/N: Short! I know. :( But this is just the first chapter. Review, please. Suggest. Do something! I want to get positive AND AND AND negative feed back about my writing. I want to hear if you will become my fan so that I can write up to your standards. Thank you, darlings!


	2. Moonshine

"Thank goodness it's Friday," Annabella murmered, "I can stay up late and sleep in late!"

"Yay," Skysong said sleepily. The three of them were pushed up against each other in a couch in the Slytherin common room.

Artimis chuckled, "When ARE you gonna go to sleep?" he asked the two, who shrugged. Annabella then looked at her hair in the mirror, laughing slightly.

"What?" Sky asked, looking at Annabella. Her hair was a little mussed up, but that was because of their positions.

"My hair tells me things," Annabella whispered, "Time to go to bed, c'mon Sky." she said, trying to pull Sky up.

"You guys go! I don't wanna!" Sky groaned, and Annabella shrugged and went up to the girl's dorms. Skysong and Artimis moved themselves to more comfortable positions, and then pushed their backs against each other.

"Aren't you tired?" Sky whined, wanting the whole couch for herself. Artimis snickered and pushed her with his foot. They came in closer. Arty stared at Sky for a while, watching her falling to sleep.

"Are you awake?" he whispered, and his reply was her eyes opening. He still couldn't hold his surprise when he saw her eyes. They were so...unusual. _Pink. _It made him laugh.

"I'm awake, thanks to you," she tackled him, "I'm staying like this if you don't go. Jesus! I'm a girl. I need my space," she murmered, her words muffled against his chest. He moved down a little and pretended to push her off, not doing so.

"Boys need their space too, you know," he whispered, then pulled off of her as he heard some voices. Sky sat up and looked around, as a bunch of Slytherins came in swinging butterbeers and some other drinks, and laughing.

**--An hour and a half later--**

It was late at night by the time everyone went back to sleep. Arty and Sky were still sprawled across the couch, half asleep, but now more than just a little drunk. Sky slowly woke up, with no hangover- yet- but she was as drunk as ever. Seeing two of Arty didn't help. She tried pushing him awake but touched the air-formed Arty instead, so she reached for the second one. He laughed in his sleep and pulled her to him, and she stifled a surprised hiccup. The moonshines (There you go, Juli), they had drinken had made them so drunk they had no idea what they were doing. She fell on him, and they started a heavy snogging session. Both tongues seemingly fighting for space in each other's mouth, they didn't seem to care who was the other person but how good they were at kissing. And they were good.

Arty's eyes focused, and he slowly opened them, pulling away from Sky.

"Sky?" Sky opened her eyes, and gaped.

"Oh wow..." Sky started laughing, and Arty raised an eyebrow. He pulled her to him and nibbled on her lower lip, and she gasped, pulling away, "Arty, but..." she seemed to try to gain control of her brain, but instead started kissing him again. She ran her fingers around him, and he invitingly didn't pull away this time. They kissed until they need air, and then both sat up and moved to the other side of the couch.

"That...," Arty began, but Sky finished, "Didn't mean anything, right?"

"Um, yeah." Arty pulled the blankets off him, and blushed. He always knew he had been attracted to Sky, but didn't think it was possible she was for him.Sky saw his eyes on her body, and blushed the same, "I- I thought you and Annabella..." she didn't seem to be able to say the last words.

"Um..I guess...I dunno," Arty said. Sky looked down at her feet, then murmered, "Goodnight", and ran up to the girl's dorms.

Arty sighed. He knew this wouldn't be the last time something like this happed.

A/N: Next scene is a club! Yes, a club. At hogsmeade. With tight, clothes. And yummy Artimis. And Skysnog. And Annabella. Conflict? Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabella woke Sky up, who had been napping. She liked napping. Napping was fun. "WHAT!" she whined, slowly opening her eyes.

"We're going in half an hour! Get dressed!" Annabella said, swatting at Sky's hair.

Sky looked her over. She wore a tight red dress that reached a little past her thighs, her hair was up in a tight bun, and she had fabulous make-up on. "Okay..." Sky muttered, and went to take a shower.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Sky got out of the shower, drying her hair. She rummaged through her small closet, and finally pulled out a slinky blue dresswith long slits up the side and a low-cut back. She put it on, and a thrill ran though her as she glanced at herself in the mirror. If someone didn't ask her to dance in this outfit, no one ever would. She twirled, loving the way the dress exposed her tan legs and back.

She picked up silver heart-shaped earrings, hooking them on to her ears. Blowing her hair back, she put some hair glitter leading into her hairline. She liked the look. She put blue glitter under her eyelids, and sparkly blue mascara on the lower part of her eyelid. Then she put on wraparound silver high heels, and look at herself in the mirror. Fantastic.

She went to find Annabella, and saw her and Arty waiting for her, chatting quietly. She sighed, at least she wouldn't have to see Arty too much tonight. It had been too embarressing. In fact, it embarressed her to think how much she _wanted _him. She looked at him briefly: black baggy jeans, a black Split Habit hoodie, and a beanie. She laughed, and they finally noticed her. Annabella grinned, nodding. She slightly noticed Arty's eyes wonder to her body longer than they should have. She wondered why she ignored it instead of tisking at him like she usually did.

**Hogsmeade: Midnight Magic 15-20 Club-**

Once they got there, they split in three ways. Arty to check out the band-with most of the girls' (and some boys') eyes following him; Annabella to the drinks table to see if anyone will ask her -which they did- and of course as Sky always did, dance wildly by herself. It was so funny, because she closed her eyes and had this seductive dance, and in a second she'd open her eyes and have more partners than she needed.

She started dancing, her hips moving to the beat. Over the night she danced with three guys she didn't learn the name of, two guys from Hogwarts, and some guy named Nick. She was getting tired, but kept up her dance. Not opening her eyes, she felt some guy smooth up against her, dancing sweetly with her. She put her hands around his neck, but then froze. Something about them seemed to familiar. Something about his sweet way with her was different with the rough get-down way the other guys danced. She knew who it was, but didn't open her eyes as an excuse. She moved closer to him, her hips swinging at his body invitingly.

"Sky?" the familiar voice said.

"Yeah, Arty?" she murmered, and opened her eyes. Arty smiled down at her.

"I like you," he murmered, and put his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss. "I like you too," she murmered.

"Uh..Let's go back there," he whispered, pointing to the big room with a bunch of little rooms in there. Sky's eyes widened. She had always wondered what those rooms were for.

"But-" she hesitated, looking in to his eyes. He laughed, "Nah, not until we're ready. I know we're not, especially..." Sky knew he was about to say 'you', and loved him for not. She let him take her to a spare room, where he cornered her and started massaging her, to make her less tense. And she was tense. his hands dropped to her hips, feeling her and kissing her neck. Sky made him open his mouth and started snogging him.

"The minute we can, I'm totally gonna shag you," Artimis said, laughing. Then he went back in for their kiss, his hands making circular motions on her thighs.

"I lo-like you so much Arty," Sky moaned, almost saying 'love', which she couldn't at the moment.

Arty grinned, his fingers creeping up from the slit in her dress and making her giggle, "That tickles!" she calmed as he started nibbling on her ear, his hands wondering under her dress.

"Arty?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Midnight Magic club is NOT real, of course. It's for fun.


End file.
